Silver Light Shining
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: There are three new kits in ThunderClan.But where did they come from? Jayfeather gets a strange prophecy soon after they arrive. BramblexSquirrel, DovexBumble, LionxCinder, ocxoc and many more: I KNOW THE BEGINNING IS LIKE BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY, SO DON'T TELL ME. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. D: The story is NOTHING like Bluestar's Prophecy, so just read and ENJOY.
1. Prolouge

**AN:**

**Here's my new story! Enjoy!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):  
**

**Graystripe- long haired gray tom  
**

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom  
**

**Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes  
**

**Millie- striped gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom  
**

**Spiderleg- long-limed black tom with brown underbelly  
**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Birchfall- light brown tabby tom  
**

**apprentice, Cherrypaw  
**

**Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Berrynose- cream colored tom  
**

**apprentice, Treepaw  
**

**Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat  
**

**Darkfur- Black tom with blue eyes  
**

**Mousewhisker- gray and white tom  
**

**Cinderheart- pretty gray tabby she-cat  
**

**Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**

**apprentice, Redpaw  
**

**Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
**

**apprentice, Bluepaw  
**

**Toadstep- black and white tom  
**

**Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat  
**

**Briarlight- dark brown she-cat  
**

**Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**

**Orangepetal- ginger she-cat  
**

**Apprentices  
**

**Cherrypaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
**

**Treepaw- dark brown tom with green eyes  
**

**Redpaw- redish- ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
**

**Bluepaw- bluish-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**

**Queens  
**

**Blossomfall (mother of Greenkit)  
**

**Icecloud (mother of Thistlekit and Stormkit)  
**

**Poppyfrost (mother of Whitekit and Goldenkit)  
**

**Dovewing**

**Brightheart (mother of Leopardkit)  
**

**Elders  
**

**Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle  
**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with gray hairs on his muzzle  
**

** WindClan  
**

**Leader: Ashstar- gray she-cat  
**

**Deputy: Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom  
Warriors:  
**

**Crowfeather- dark gray tabby tom  
**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom  
**

**Whitetail- small with she-cat  
**

**Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom  
**

**Harespring- brown and white tabby tom  
**

**Leaftail-dark tabby tom  
**

**Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws  
**

**Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat  
**

**Furzeclaw- gray and white she-cat  
**

**Bouldertail- large pale gray tom  
**

**apprentice, Stripepaw  
**

**Apprentices:**

**Stripepaw- black tom with white stripes  
**

**Queens:  
**

**Heathertail  
**

**Sedgewhisker (mother of Dustkit)  
**

**Sunstrike  
**

**Moonfall- White she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Elders:  
**

**Webfoot  
**

**Tornear  
**

** ShadowClan  
**

**Leader: Rowanstar  
**

**Deputy: Toadfoot  
**

**Medicine cat: Littlecloud  
**

**apprentice, Snowpaw  
**

**Warriors:  
**

**Oakfur  
**

**Smokefoot  
**

**Applefur  
**

**Crowfrost  
**

**Ratscar  
**

**Snowbird  
**

**Tawnypelt  
**

**Olivenose  
**

**Owlclaw  
**

**Shrewfoot  
**

**Redwillow  
**

**Tigerheart  
**

**Dawnpelt  
**

**Ferretclaw  
**

**Pinetooth  
**

**Starlingtail  
**

**Queens:  
**

**Kinkfur  
**

**Ivytail  
**

**Elders:  
**

**Cedarheart  
**

**Tallpoppy  
**

**Snaketail  
**

**Whitewater  
**

**RiverClan  
**

**Leader: Mistystar  
**

**Deputy: Leafstream  
**

**Medicine Cat: Willowshine  
**

**Prologue  
**

It was a dark day for Moonfall. (Pic of Moonfall on profile.) The day that she discovered that she was having Darkfur's kits.

Darkfur was a ThunderClan warrior; she was a WindClan queen.

_This can't be happening. This just can't be I have to be deputy!_

Moonfall sniffed to see if anyone was awake. Nope. The warriors were all asleep. Moonfall stalked slowly and quietly out of the camp. Moonfall kept on walking until she reached the ThunderClan border.

"Darkfur?" Moonfall whispered.

"Moonfall?" Darkfur (Pic on my profile) whispered back.

Darkfur walked up to Moonfall and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "Darkfur-" Moonfall starts. "I- We're having kits." Moonfall stammers. "Really? That's great!" Darkfur meows excitedly. "You're not mad?" Moonfall asks, raising her head up. "No, of course not! Why would I be mad?" Darkfur asks.

"Because they'd be WindClan kits." Moonfall states matter-of-factly.

"Well... I could join WindClan or you could join ThunderClan." Darkfur says optimistically. "No. It would never work." Moonfall says firmly. "Oh, ok." Darkfur says his tail drooping. "Listen, Darkfur. I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do about our kits once I figure it out." Moonfall mews.

"But for now I've got to go." Moonfall says.

"Bye Moonfall." Darkfur says, his blue eyes twinkling against his black fur.

"Bye, Darkfur." Moonfall says rubbing her muzzle against his.

Then Moonfall stalks away hesitantly.

_Have I just made the biggest mistake of my life?_

"Quick! Get Kestrelflight!" Heathertail says on the other side of the nursery. Sedgewhisker lifts her head up and meows drowsily, "Are the kits coming?"

"What else would it be?" Moonfall snapped. "Oh, sorry!" Moonfall mews all worried like.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Kestrelflight." Sedgewhisker said as she padded out of the den.

Moonfall writhed in the heather.

"Are they coming yet?" Sedgewhisker asks as she pads back into the den, Kestrelflight and his new apprentice, Sunpaw (Pic on profile) by his side.

Kestrelflight padded up to Moonfall and murmured, "It won't be long now..." Kestrelflight concentrates as Moonfall had another contraction. Sunpaw leaned in. "Here. Put your paw on her belly. Can you feel her body trying to push the kits out?" Sunpaw nodded solemnly.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF!" Moonfall hissed, wracked by another contraction. As it faded she saw dismay in Sunpaw's startled gaze.

"Sorry," She muttered, "I just didn't expect it to hurt this much." "Did I hurt you?" Sunpaw fretted. Kestrelflight stroked his tail along the young cat's flank. "No," He assured her,"Queens can be a bit crabby when they're kitting." He narrowed his eyes at Moonfall. "Some are crabbier than others."

"You'd be crabby if you'd been kitting since dawn!" Moonfall snapped, pain ripping through her body once more.

"Here comes the first one!" Kestrelflight mewed. "Sunpaw, when it arrives, nip the kitting sac with your teeth to release it." Sunpaw wriggled into position as a small, wet bundle tumbled into the heather.

"A tom!" Kestrelflight announced.

"Is he okay?" Moonfall asks.

"Yes." Kestrelflight says.

After what seemed like moons, the three kits were born.

"Two she-kits and a tom!" Kestrelflight says.

"What are you going to name them?" Sunpaw asks wonder sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Silverkit, Flamekit and Hollykit."

_A few moons later._

"Darkfur?" Moonfall called out.

"Right here Moonfall."

"Okay. I have the kits. The silver she-kit is Silverkit. The flame colored tom is Flamekit and the black she-kit is Nightkit." Moonfall says her tail hovering over her kits.

"Well, Moonfall, are you sure you want to give up your kits?" Darkfur asks.

"Yes." Moonfall says full of regret.

"You know that they must never know that you are their mother for their own safety." Darkfur says.

"Of course. Bye Darkfur." Moonfall says, blinking.

"Bye Moonfall." Darkfur says, padding away with the three kits.

**AN:**

**What did you think? This is my first Warriors story. REVIEW.  
**

**Oh yeah and I don't own Warriors.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is... Chapter 1**

Jayfeather was sitting in the medicine clearing when he heard a crunch in the bracken. He smelt four scents. One was coated in worry and guilt. _Hmmmm... Darkfur?_

Jayfeather got up and padded over behind Darkfur and said,"Hey Darkfur." Darkfur's fur fluffed up.

"Gosh, Darkfur calm down it's just me. What are you, a RiverClan cat?" Jayfeather says.

Darkfur spun around to look at Jayfeather and then his fur smoothed back down. "Oh, it's just you, Jayfeather." Darkfur said, his mew full of relief. "Gee, thanks! _Just Jayfeather!_ **_Jayfeather _**is your medicine cat!" Jayfeather says, acting offended. "So, who's kits are these?" Jayfeather asks, changing the subject. "I found them next to the camp entrance." Darkfur lies.

_Hmmmm... Darkfur never lies. What about these kits would make him lie to me like that?_

"Really? Well, these kits look sick from being out. Put them in the medicine den for now. We'll deal with them at sunrise." Jayfeather says, grabbing a kit.

"O-Okay." Darkfur says, stunned. Darkfur picks up the other two kits and heads off to the medicine den.

Jayfeather enters the den and the familiar scent drifts into his nose.

_Hmmmm... We need more yarrow... _

"Darkfur, just set them in my nest." Jayfeather says, sensing Darkfur's confusion.

"Okay, Jayfeather." Darkfur says, setting the kits down in Jayfeather's nest.

"Ummm, bye." Darkfur says, as he pads out of the medicine den.

As soon as Darkfur left the den, a faint scent of WindClan rolled onto Jayfeather's nose.

Curious.

Jayfeather pads over to where the kits are sleeping.

_Woah! Why didn't I scent that before?_

"This can't be. Did Darkfur really break the warrior code?" Jayfeather mumbles to himself.

_No way. Not Darkfur. My best friend would never do that._

**All of a sudden the den was gone.**

Jayfeather saw Firestar and Bluestar among the starry cats.

_"Darkness is coming_

_All you will see is the Night.  
_

_But do not be afraid,  
_

_for a single Flame and a shining Silver light  
_

_are the key to survival."  
_The StarClan cats said this in unison._  
_

The starry cats faded except for Bluestar and Yellowfang.

"Don't go. I don't understand." Jayfeather yowled.

"Remember Jayfeather, danger is coming. Beware." Bluestar said, almost like she was in a trance.

Bluestar faded.

"And don't screw this prophecy up!" Yellowfang mewed sternly, swiping a paw on his ears.

Then the vision faded into the medicine den.

_Great. Another prophecy. Why can't StarClan leave me alone?_

Jayfeather heard mewling.

_Oh, right._

Jayfeather licks the kits to get them warm and then settles onto the medicine den floor to sleep.

_Still I wonder what this means._

**Author's Note:**

**So what did you think? I am so stoked for this story I can hardly contain my excitement!  
**

**So REVIEW REVIEW!  
Please, please, please! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2... ****yay!  
**

Jayfeather woke up to more mewling kits.

_These kits would be better off in the nursery._

Jayfeather left the kits in the nest and went out into the camp. He sensed Darkfur walking by. "Hey Darkfur, come here!" Jayfeather yowled.

Darkfur's fear-scent drifted over to Jayfeather's nose.

"Darkfur, don't you want to see your kits?" Jayfeather whispered to him. "Yes, of course I do." Darkfur says eagerly.

"Follow me." Jayfeather says, gesturing towards the medicine den.

When they got into the den, Jayfeather led Darkfur to his nest. "Here they are." Jayfeather said.

"They are so beautiful!" Darkfur exclaimed with all of the fatherly love in his eyes.

"What are their names?"

"The small black she-kit is Nightkit, the flame colored tom is Flamekit, and the silver she-kit is Silverkit." Darkfur said, eyes shining.

"Such great names." Jayfeather said.

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." _Bramblestar yowled from the top of the  
Highrock.

Jayfeather pads out of the den with Darkfur not even a tail-length away.

_I wonder what Bramblestar wants?_

A bunch of cats are already gathered by the time that Jayfeather gets there.

"Hey Jay! Over here!" Lionblaze shouts. Jayfeather goes over to where Lionblaze and his mate Cinderheart are sitting.

"Sandstorm has decided to join the elders den. Sandstorm, do you wish to join the elders den and stop all warrior duties?" Bramblestar says. "I do, Bramblestar." Sandstorm says.

"Then may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest." Bramblestar says.

"Sandstorm, Sandstorm! Sandstorm, Sandstorm!" The whole clan chants.

"I conclude this clan meeting."

"Wait Bramblestar! I need to tell you and the clan something." Jayfeather yowls from where he is sitting.

"Very well, Jayfeather."

"Darkfur, go get the kits." Jayfeather whispers to Darkfur. Darkfur nods and goes and gets the kits.

Darkfur brings the kits and sets them down.

"Jayfeather, what is this?" Bramblestar asks.

"Darkfur and I found these kits in the camp outside of the woods. I decided to bring them into the camp because they were freezing." Jayfeather explained. "And I think we should keep them." Jayfeather added.

A burst of outraged yowls sounded all throughout the clan. "You can't keep theses kits; they could be kittypets!" Ivypool spat.

"But these kits need our help!" Dovewing yowled, her belly plump with kits.

"ENOUGH!" Bramblestar yowled.

The clearing goes silent.

"I think that we should keep these kits." Bramblestar announced.

"Blossomfall, you have milk left over from when Greenkit died." Bramblestar states.

"Yes." Blossomfall said, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Would you please take care of these kits?" Bramblestar said, his voice full of gentleness.

"Yes. Of course. These kits need me." Blossomfall says.

Blossomfall picks up one of the kits and heads off to the nursery. Darkfur and Jayfeather follow both carrying kits.

***************(Page breaker thing)********************

Jayfeather padded over to the nursery with Darkfur behind him. Darkfur was carrying a big fat mouse.

"Hey Blossomfall! How are you doing?" Jayfeather says.

Darkfur sets the mouse down in front of Blossomfall. "Thanks, Darkfur! Mice are my favorite!"

"I'm great Jayfeather. There's just one problem." Blossomfall says.

"What is it? Do you need more herbs to make your milk come?" Jayfeather panics.

"No, no, no! It's just that... I don't even know these kits names."

"Oh!"

Jayfeather tells her their names.

"Wow. Those are beautiful names..." Blossomfall says awe-struck.

"They're adorable. My precious kits..." Blossomfall says, cooing like a dove.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Jayfeather says padding out of the den.

_Blossomfall will be such a great mother to these kits..._

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you like it :)  
**

**OH I do not under any circumstances own warriors! Kapeesh?  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... YAY!**

**Author's note:  
**

**Guest: I guess this is kind of a basis off of that. :) Keep reading. And please, get an account so that I can reply to you properly. :)  
**

**Spottedpool: Thanks for reviewing. Your reviews make me smile. I know why would Ivypool do that? Ugh!  
**

**Star of the Moon: I glad you thought this story was good. :)  
**

Lionblaze jerked awake and felt Cinderheart asleep next to him. "Lionblaze?" Cinderheart meowed drowsily.

"What are you doing?" Cinderheart added, blinking slowly.

"Umm... trying to sleep?" Lionblaze said.

"Nevermind. Lionblaze, do you want to go on a night walk?" Cinderheart asks.

"Sure." Lionblaze says.

_Anything to get away from camp._

******** On the walk**********

"Lionblaze? Have you ever thought about being a father?" Cinderheart asks.

"Yes, lots of times, actually..."

_I wonder what brought this on?_

"Well, Lionblaze... I have something to tell you." Cinderheart says nervously.

"You can tell me anything, Cinder."

"I- I'm having kits!" Cinderheart burst out.

"That's awesome! That's- that's spectacular!" Lionblaze says.

"What are you still doing in the warrior's den? You should be in the nursery with Blossomfall and Dovewing!" Lionblaze adds, being a little over protective.

"No, I don't want to give up warrior duties just yet. Plenty of queens stay in warrior duties for a while when they're expecting." Cinderheart stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I guess that you can stay in the warriors den for a little while..."

"I love you, Lionblaze." Cinderheart says, rubbing her muzzle against Lionblaze's.

"I love you too, Cinder." Lionblaze says, purring.

*********** The next morning**********************************

"Silverkit? Silverkit! Open your eyes so that we can go explore the camp!" Flamekit meowed excitedly.

"Flamekit!" Her mother, Blossomfall scolded, "Silverkit will open her eyes when she is ready!"

_Yes, when I am ready._

********** A few moons later*************

Silverkit prodded Flamekit and Nightkit. "Flamekit? Nightkit?" Silverkit whispered.

"Whaf?" Flamekit mumbled. "C'mon Flamekit, we've got to go explore the camp!" Silverkit whispered, careful not to wake Blossomfall.

Flamekit opened up his green eyes.

_What color are mine?_

Nightkit stood up slowly and opened her eyes. Nightkit's piercing blue gaze was on her. It made her shiver. "Oh, you're awake." Nightkit said, yawning.

When the kits were ready, they started to head out of the nursery.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blossomfall meowed suspiciously.

Silverkit spun around and meowed,"We just wanted to go explore the camp."

"Oh, you've opened your eyes! I guess it's okay if you go outside and explore..." **(AN: Yes, after a few moons, Silverkit opened her eyes, she was sort of late...)**

"YAY!" The three said in unison.

"But only if you stay together.." Blossomfall added.

"We will." Nightkit says sweetly.

**** Outside the nursery*******

"Wow!" Silverkit said, seeing the camp for the first time.

Silverkit gazed up at the cliffs above her. _Whoa!_

"C'mon Silverkit!" Flamekit urged her.

Flamekit led his two sisters out into the camp.

Flamekit saw a mouse, a big, fat, juicy one.

"Hey Silver! Look what the warriors brought us to play with!" Flamekit said.

"Yay!" Nightkit squeaked excitedly.

"Shh!" Silverkit whispered, anticipation flowing through her paws. "We must pounce! Our first prey!"

Silverkit crouched. Nightkit giggled. Silverkit looked back at her sister.

"What?"

"You looked like a lop-sided badger!" Nightkit said, still giggling.

"Whatever Nightkit. We must get that mouse!" Silverkit said.

Silverkit crouches again, ignoring Nightkit's giggling.

She sneaks up on the mouse and squeaks, "Rahhhhhhh!"

Silverkit landed on the prey.

"No, that prey is mine!" Flamekit screeched.

"No, you don't, you mangy ShadowClan prey-stealer!" Silverkit says, jumping on Flamekit.

Nightkit joined in the scrap. "Oh, no WindClan is here too!" Silverkit said.

"Get back, WindClan prey-stealer!" Silverkit says.

"Oh and who are you to tell us to back off?" Nightkit said.

"Me? I am Silverstar of ThunderClan!" Silverkit says proudly.

"Hey, how come you get to be a leader! I want to be a leader too!" Nightkit pouts.

" 'Cause I made the game, so I get to be a leader!" Silverkit said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, she-kits!" The two sisters heard Flamekit call.

"What?" The sisters said in unison.

"I believe that I have won the game." Flamekit announced, mouse-in-paw.

"Awwwwww!" Silverkit pouted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of kits playing with another cat's food." A voice said from behind them.

Silverkit spun around. There was a pale ginger she-cat there.

"Who are you?" Silverkit demanded.

"I'm Sandstorm." The old she-cat said.

**Author's note:**

**Aww! Kit games! :)  
**

**Oooooooo they're in trouble... Maybe.  
**

**REVIEW!  
please!  
**

**:)  
**

**:)  
**

**;)  
**

**This chapter was almost a thousand words... yay!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Silver Light Shining

Chapter 4

"Sandstorm? That's a cool name. I want my warrior name to be Silvermoonshine!" Silverkit says eagerly.

Sandstorm purrs with amusement. "That would be a pretty long name, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't care! It would be cool!" Silverkit said, bouncing up and down.

"You kits look like you would want to hear some stories." Sandstorm said.

"Oh yes please!" Flamekit and Silverkit said in unison.

Sandstorm smiled. "Then follow me to the elder's den. We have been itching to tell some kits some stories."

"YAYY!" The kits squealed in unison.

Sandstorm purred and led the kits to the elder's den.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled from the high rock.  
All of ThunderClan gathered under the high rock.

"Squirrelflight wishes to not be ThunderClan deputy anymore." Bramblestar announced.

Meows of confusion and outrage echoed throughout the camp.

"Why?!" yowled Icecloud.

Bramblestar returned her yowl with a cold glare. "That is none of your concern Icecloud."

"No, no, no, they deserve to know!" Squirrelflight protested. Before Bramblestar could say anything, Squirrelflight continued. "I am having Bramblestar's kits so I have decided not to be your deputy anymore. Many other cats in this clan deserve the position of deputy than me."

"Congratulations!" Dovewing's soft mew came from the clearing. "I'm so happy for you and our leader."

"They will be so beautiful..." Blossomfall said in agreement.

"It is time to name a new deputy. Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Bramblestar announced.

_"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!"_ All of ThunderClan yowled.

Lionblaze shot up. "I never expected to be given such an honor... I promise to serve you, my clan, well." Lionblaze vowed.

As Lionblaze sat back down, Jayfeather whispered a congrats.

"Thanks Jay." Lionbalze said.

"Agh! Lionblaze!" Cinderheart's yowls echoed.

"What?" He asked over the excitement.

"The kits...!"

* * *

Foxkit, Dapplekit, and Crystalkit were born that day.

"They're so tiny!" Flamekit squeaked.

"But they're so cute!" Silverkit mewed.

Nightkit frowned. "I think they look kinda squishy."

Blossomfall scowled slightly. "But don't forget Nightkit, you were once squishy too."

Then she nudged her kits toward the nest. "And you three should be sleeping anyways. Go on, to bed."

Silverkit yawned. "But I'm not tired!"

Blossomfall scoffed. "Oh really? Just get into the nest Silverkit."

Silverkit hesitantly got into the nest. "Fine, but only cause I want to."

Blossomfall chuckled slightly.

"Mother?" Silverkit asked after a while.

"Yes my precious Silver?" Her mother asked, voice quiet so she wouldn't wake the other kits who were sleeping contently in the nest.

"Why do some of the cats in our clan look at me like I'm different...?"

Blossomfall blinked. "They know you're special.." She mewed, licking her daughter's ear.

"I'm special?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes. In your own way."

"Oh... mother?"

"Yes Silverkit?"

Silverkit yawned before closing her eyes.

"I think you're special too..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update AND how short it is... OOPSIES!**

**Oh well... REVIEW! Please  
**


End file.
